Counterfait Oblivion
by Huge8itch
Summary: Por culpa de la universidad y su nueva vida de adulto, Wirt ha ido poco a poco perdiendo el contacto con su familia. Tanto que siempre es el último en enterarse de las cosas que de verdad importan.


Habían pasado varios años desde el incidente aquella noche de Halloween, que los había llevado a casi morir ahogados en las frías aguas de noviembre. Wirt había conseguido salir del lago por su propio pie con su hermano y Jason Funderberger en brazos antes de caer desplomado, agotado e inconsciente al suelo. Al parecer les habían llevado al hospital y todo había acabado bien; Sara quería escuchar su cinta (y otras cintas que preferiblemente no fuesen esa) y no podía imaginar nada más parecido al cielo.

Con el paso de las semanas los padres de ambos chicos comenzaron a percatarse de que la relación de los hermanos era mucho más, infinitamente más estrecha e íntima. Casi parecía como si aquella mala experiencia los hubiera unido como nunca. Se sentían aliviados porque siempre habían pensado que Wirt detestaba a su hermano pequeño, mientras que Greg inocente, admiraba a su hermano mayor. Era un respiro saber que Wirt cuidaría del pequeño que le perseguía a todas partes y que se haría cargo de él en caso de ser necesario. Los padres estaban contentos de ver la nueva y floreciente relación de amistad fraternal que se podía oler por todos los rincones de su casa. Risas, juegos, historias, incluso dormían juntos la mayoría de noches, lo cual era impensable unos meses antes. Wirt había desarrollado una fuerte actitud de sobreprotección en todo lo que a Greg se refería. Le protegía de todo cuanto él creía que podía dañarlo y plantaba cara a cualquiera que se opusiera a su hermanito. Durante varios años venideros todo fue bien, pero cuando Greg llegó a la adolescencia tuvo que pedirle que se despegase de él de una vez, pese a las quejas.

El tiempo pasó como pasa siempre, rápido e imparable. Wirt debía ir a la universidad y seguir sus estudios. Trataba de mantenerse en contacto todo lo que podía, pero toda una nueva vida adulta de la que preocuparse ocurría a su alrededor. Le molestaba no poder estar al cien por cien con su hermano, pero no podía hacer nada si ni siquiera estaba físicamente _allí_. Los teléfonos e internet tan sólo podían enlazar eventos entre llamada y llamada, como ligeras puntadas en una enorme sábana de cosas que no se contaban el uno al otro. Demasiados huecos como para completarlos. Demasiadas situaciones como para explicarlas a alguien que no las había vivido. Cada vez estaba más agobiado con la exigente vida universitaria y era menos capaz de contestar las llamadas o mandar mensajes para actualizar cómo se encontraba, que había comido o cómo era el tiempo en Boston. Por razones similares su familia dejó gradualmente de enviarle noticias frecuentes también.

Debido a ello Wirt fue el último en enterarse de que Greg había tenido un accidente.

Su hermano volvía a casa del instituto en bicicleta como cada día. No era un ciclista experto, pero tenía los suficientes conocimientos básicos de cómo llevar una bici y por dónde. Sin embargo no había nada que pudiera haber predicho que un coche rojo se saltaría el stop y conduciría como un kamikaze en sentido contrario, arrollando a varias personas, entre ellas Greg que pedaleaba tranquilamente escuchando música. Aquel día había empezado tan cotidiano como siempre y ahora su hermano estaba en el hospital, en condición crítica y un coma del que no había despertado desde el momento en el que salió despedido de la bici. Wirt recibió una llamada un par de días después a pesar de tener el móvil en modo "sólo llamadas importantes", así que debía ser algo de mayor necesidad. Tras escuchar a su madre llorosa unos instantes, simplemente recogió sus cosas y salió de la clase entregando el examen a medias. Volvió lo más rápido que pudo de Boston a su ciudad natal y sin pensarlo, se dirigió al hospital donde estaba ingresado.

Greg aún tenía muy mala pinta para entonces, aunque estaba estable al menos y desde luego muy desmejorado. Los surcos de un morado rojizo bajo sus ojos resaltaban en su piel pálida y amarillenta. Tenía los labios agrietados y secos y el pelo castaño alborotado que caía sobre su rostro como si fuesen suaves plumas y ramitas, como un acogedor nido de pájaros. Y sobretodo… contra todo pronóstico aún estaba en coma a esas alturas. Los padres de Wirt lo colmaron de bienvenidas, detalles y profusas disculpas por no haberle llamado antes, pensaban que en época de exámenes no era el momento para preocuparle así; pero él simplemente les hizo un gesto para que guardasen silencio y observó fijamente a Greg.

La escena era demasiado familiar para no resultar incómoda y agobiante: Greg inquietantemente desvalido y pálido, cubierto por docenas de tubos y vendas que lo aprisionaban. A Wirt le recordaban casi demasiado a las raíces de un árbol desde donde estaba mirando.

Desde su llegada al hospital apenas salió de la habitación de su hermano. Sus padres intentaron convencerlo para que fuese a casa y se diese una ducha, comiese algo y descansase, pero se negaba tan en redondo una y otra vez que las enfermeras se vieron obligadas a traer una butaca para que no tuviera que dormir en una silla. Permanecía despierto a horas intempestivas y de algún modo empezó a hacerse amigo de los internos y doctores que venían a controlar el estado del adolescente dormido. Le hablaba muchísimo a Greg. Le leía poesía, le cantaba y le ponía al día de todas las cosas que le habían pasado en la universidad desde que no estaban juntos hasta que… no hubo nueva información que pudiese transmitir a alguien que dudaba seriamente estuviera escuchando una palabra de lo que decía. Suplicaba a veces. Suplicaba porque Greg volviese pronto. Se vino abajo en unas cuantas ocasiones pero tras dejar salir todas las lágrimas y la rabia volvía a mirar y acariciar a su hermano pequeño, esperando su regreso.

La primera vez que las constantes vitales de Greg se desplomaron y quedaron planas, tuvieron que sacarlo a la fuerza de la habitación, gritando y forcejeando, para que los médicos pudieran hacer su trabajo con el desfibrilador. Pero todo lo que Wirt podía pensar era que le había fallado, de nuevo. Que iba a perder a Greg otra vez porque no _había podido_ protegerle. Las palabras "_Tampoco le he sido de mucha ayuda vivo_" resonaron con fuerza en su mente y para Wirt todo empezó a simplemente desmoronarse a su alrededor, llorando a solas en la sala de espera. Sus padres llegaron jadeando y resollando minutos más tarde, alertados por el hospital, y los tres esperaron pacientemente alguna señal del interior de la habitación, apoyándose unos en otros, intentando creerse que todo estaría bien. Los doctores salieron finalmente, demasiada demora como para que fuesen buenas noticias.

A pesar de las predicciones pesimistas habían conseguido estabilizar a Greg. Estaba muy débil, pero vivo. Toda la familia durmió esa noche en el hospital, si es que a hacer guardias y llorar por turnos junto a Gregory, agarrando su mano fría, inerte y llena de tubos enrollados al catéter de su antebrazo se le podía llamar _dormir_.

Un par de noches después de ese incidente, cuando todo el mundo se había calmado de nuevo y sus padres habían vuelto a fallar estrepitosamente en tratar de que fuese a dormir a casa _por el amor de dios_, Wirt se encaramó a la cama de Greg, teniendo cuidado con todos los tubos que mantenían con vida el frágil cuerpo de su hermano. Se tumbó lo suficientemente cerca de él para sentir el tenue aliento de vida que emitía. Empezó a hablar. Balbucear, de hecho. Divagando de una cosa a otra sin una dirección en particular, antes de que se diese cuenta se había convertido en una exhausta y casi silenciosa disculpa. Una disculpa por todo lo que había y no había hecho. Se quedó dormido murmurando la letra medio olvidada de "Potatoes and Molasses" en la fría y oscura noche del hospital, abrazándolo.

* * *

><p>Una presión en su mejilla le despertó. Alguien le estaba pinchando con el dedo justo en el pómulo derecho. Se hizo el duro y reticente gruñendo al principio, pensando que seguramente sería una enfermera que venía a echarle la bronca por dormir ahí. Pero después de un rato de insistencia, se forzó a abrir los ojos. Y vio a Greg. Claro que vio a <em>Greg<em>, pero lo más importante: vio a Greg con los ojos _abiertos_.

–Beatrice dice que hola.

A Wirt le recorrió un torbellino de sentimientos confusos y mezclados. Estaba mucho más que aliviado, impactado y muy feliz porque Greg hubiese despertado. Pero también horrorizado y lleno de terror porque _Beatrice_ le mandase recuerdos. Lo sabía. Estaba completamente seguro de que su hermano estaba allí todo ese tiempo, pero simplemente no había querido aceptarlo. No quería aceptar que Greg había estado tan cerca de morir una vez más. Mientras él estaba teniendo una pequeña rotura emocional en su interior, su hermano empezó a relatarle todas las nuevas aventuras que había vivido en The Unknown, pero Wirt le calló abrazándolo con fuerza y cuidado por sus heridas a partes iguales. Se quedaron así, en silencio, abrazándose el uno al otro, hasta que una enfermera hizo salir al mayor para que pudieran examinar a Greg como se debía.

Ese día, los padres de los chicos volvieron a intentar convencer a Wirt de que finalmente podría ir a casa con la excusa de que el pequeño se encontraba mejor, pero sus bromas y risas de alivio tampoco tuvieron fruto. Wirt tenía algo mucho más importante que hacer en esos momentos. Entró en la habitación, decidido. Greg estaba parloteando animado con una enfermera que le había traído el almuerzo, pero se giró a mirar a su hermano con los ojos brillantes y el rostro de un color mucho más propio de un chico sano y fuerte. Wirt sonrió ligeramente y se sentó junto a la cama. Los dos observaron a la enfermera irse y se miraron fijamente sonriendo, el mayor le hizo un gesto como condeciéndole permiso, segundos antes de que Greg le hablase durante horas y horas de todo lo que había hecho, los nuevos amigos que había conocido, la gente que le mandaba recuerdos y lo mucho que Beatrice lo añoraba. Wirt le escuchaba hablar con los ojos cerrados, recostado en la butaca y con las manos firmemente entrelazadas en su abdomen. Sonreía complacido porque por encima de todo, Greg enfatizaba en un hecho en particular, una y otra vez.

Le había oído.

Todo el tiempo que había pasado en The Unknown, cuando se sentía triste o añoraba su hogar o cuando se quedaba dormido… Oía la voz de Wirt que le hablaba. Y eso le daba fuerzas para continuar y animarse. El pequeño se disculpó por haber tardado tanto en volver con él y haberle causado tanta preocupación pero como excusa, una que a Wirt le sirvió de sobra dijo: "_Es que había taaaaantas cosas que hacer… Deberías volver algún día_".


End file.
